With rapid advance of information technology, various electronic devices are provided in the market, and such electronic devices are situated in our lives as a necessity while changing our life pattern, accordingly most people have at least one electronic device.
Many electronic devices are not generally utilized by themselves, but are utilized with peripheral devices by installing the peripheral devices. In this instance, an electronic device needing to install a peripheral device is required to install a proper device driver for the peripheral device. The device driver may be a type of a program in charge of an interface between hardware and an operating system or an application program of the electronic device, is referred to as a driver in short, and is a program to appropriately operate the peripheral device in a corresponding operating system.
In general, the driver may be divided into two types, as follows: a type in which an operating system automatically performs identification of the peripheral device and installs the driver once an installation program is provided and executed, and the other type in which a driver for a device is manually installed using an additional installation diskette or a CD-ROM.
In the case of most current peripheral devices, since a main device cannot identify a peripheral device until an additional device driver is installed in the main device, there is a problem in that, the device driver is required to be installed in each of a plurality of main devices when the plurality of main devices need to utilize a single peripheral device.
Specifically, it is assumed that there are main devices A and B, and a peripheral device C. When the main device B needs to utilize the peripheral device C after a device driver of the peripheral device C is installed in the main device A, the main device B is still required to be installed with the device driver of the peripheral device C.
However, considering that electronic devices supporting a communication function are broadly utilized in our ordinary lives, along with users' desires for a connecting service between the electronic devices being increased due to advancements of wired/wireless communication technology, it is not efficient to install an additional device driver for a corresponding device to provide compatibility with other devices. Accordingly, there is a need for a new method which can easily provide compatibility between various main devices and various peripheral devices.